


Pathetic.

by Jade22Jade22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade22Jade22/pseuds/Jade22Jade22
Summary: This is a story based on my life but the characters are dream SMP people so tubbo is my best freind I'm Tommy my mum is dream and my dad is George. I would appreciate it if people could boost this or give me advice to help I'm struggling atm. George will be called daddy or just George and dream will be called dad or just dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pathetic.

It was the new year. 

I had messeged everyone happy new year and everything was good! However it didn't last long a fue weeks passed and it was dreams birthday! Dad's birthday was gonna be fun! I was looking forward to it.

George hadn't gotten anything for dream as george was struggling with paying all the bills and buying the food. Dream didn't have a job so only George was bringing in the money. Stress fell on George and as he has had signs of heart problems the year before so all this stress wasn't good. Tommy (me!) Was struggling mentally as he got no attention from any of his parents and when he did it was just dream making Tommy feel sorry for him then turning it against Tommy and yelling at him asking why he couldn't do it right or just simple Huff's that took so much energy out of Tommy.

Tommy's mind was buzzing constantly saying things like why can't you do anything right or why are you putting on weight ,stop pretending everything is about you. Stop being Pathetic.

The world doesn't revolve around you.

Tommy was getting overwhelmed so decided to talk to his freind about his anxiety but his freind just turned it about them so Tommy was still stuck with his spiralling thoughs and triggering vision's

January 14th 2021   
His birthday.

He got presents things were going well until George brought up money and how he was sorry he couldn't get anything. Dream didn't like talking about money Infront of Tommy and everytime George Did it dream would hit George and tell him to shut up and not talk to him. So things never got talked about and it just resulted in yelling , slamming doors and tears.

George couldn't handle it anymore and broke down and started yelling not directly at Tommy but he was the only other person in the room so Tommy felt it was toward him.

Tommy remembers the words spoke "I can't handle this anymore that bitch needs to make up his mind....He's mentally torturing me..."

Tommy was struggling and beat himself up about it. He got scared to even talk to them. Scared to say the wrong thing. 

So he just stopped telling people things and just bottled everything up bottling up everything everyime someone yelled or raised their voice. 

He knew his parents were struggling and he knew dream had a narcissistic personality and he knew that it was mental abuse along with all the gaslighting. 

Tommy wasn't stupid but he was failing to keep up with it. He's alive but he feels as if he's dying he just wants to tell tubbo everything but he knows that tubbo won't care and if tubbo did listen he would just tell other people or turn it about him. 

Tommy just wanted to cry he just wanted to cry until he couldn't cry anymore but when he does cry he feels guilty cause he knows that he's just irrelevant and that no one would care that he was crying he just felt.. pathetic.

He was pathetic.

Pathetic.


End file.
